


Sunshine formulae

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Male Lactation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Only Naruto. Honestly only Naruto. Oh well, it's not as if Kakashi minds helping out his favourite student
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 344





	Sunshine formulae

It had been a long exhausting meeting. Mostly because this meeting he had planned in advance to _‘accidentally skip’_. Kakashi had put so much work into his little minions and he was disappointed that even with Naruto and Sakura not helping they had him figured out. Granted Naruto had gone off somewhere.

Sakura was out of the village entirely and Kakashi had been looking forward to taking a necessary slacking break. Shikamaru had applied for personal leave. There could have been no greater sign from the heavens and yet there it was. Somehow his minions had dragged him to the meeting that Kakashi had wanted to avoid entirely.

And then they had been smug about it too. although Kakashi had begun to use the ANBU as a bit of target practise to keep himself awake and all of the laughter had ceased immediately. It was nice to know that even now he still had it. A well placed pen in a delicate barley brushing the pants certainly set a mood.

He stretched as he trudged into his office. His ANBU were staying back a bit letting him lick his wounds. The other assistants had gone off with the paperwork that they had forced on him before the meeting. Everywhere that Kakashi turned. Mean people the lot of them.

He stifled as he noticed that someone was at his desk. There was no problem with the person. His eyes registered Naruto and so did his nose. Naruto’s posture made Kakashi pause as he took off his Hokage hat. That awkward posture Naruto held as he leaned over Kakashi’s desk with at least two scrolls open at the same time.

It reminded him a bit of Naruto as a genin. A Naruto a little over his head and desperate to fix the situation before someone noticed and dragged it out of him. He had seen it many times but he had not been expecting to see it right now.

“Naruto.” Kakashi said slowly as he approached him from behind. Naruto’s spine went ramrod straight and if that did not tell Kakashi that Naruto was up to no good. The quick attempt of hiding of the seals and then Kakashi’s nose would have let him know immediately. “What did you do.” He hissed as he let his hand fall on the back of Naruto’s neck. He paused before he sniffed Naruto’s neck. The scent that was so strange was a little lower. “Actually. What is that-“

“Okay so.” Naruto laughed as he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. “Your nose is a hundred times better than Kiba’s right? So to explain this.” Naruto unrolled the scroll he had attempted to hide. Poorly. “So uh… I was making a jutsu right? Got a lot of it right.” Something changed and Naruto winced. The scent that was strange increased. “And just my luck without Sakura-chan in the village. Without Tsunade baa-chan in the village.” He muttered. “I uh… fuck it up? A little?”

“You manage to mess up something that you think offhand will take Sakura or Tsunade-sama to fix.” Kakashi pointed out slowly. “And your solution is to attempt to fix this… on your own? Naruto?” He watched the way that Naruto blinked at him for a few moments. He just had to wait Naruto out. “No.” Kakashi cut Naruto off dryly. “Now show me what mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“In my defence I’m not too sure where I went wrong but I think it was the reaction and the timing.” Naruto hopped onto Kakashi’s desk before he sighed and unzipped his jacket. “So uh… I’m leaking milk.”

“I beg your-“ Kakashi paused when the smell hit him fully. “What were you trying to do?” He muttered as Naruto raised his mesh shirt to show that while his chest had not changed that much there was still a difference. “A sight I never thought I would see.” Kakashi admitted as Naruto cupped his chest. He watched the bead of liquid roll out onto Naruto’s hand. “Just out of curiosity sake-“

“No.” Naruto laughed. “I didn’t get that far. Just right now it’s full and I need to empty it because it feels weird and sort of hurts.” He muttered as he squeezed one nipple. “The gland isn’t going to refill and once it is empty I was thinking I could find another way to remove it but it has to be emptied so-“ He paused when Kakashi placed a finger on his lips. “Sensei?”

“Just let me take care of the emptying part.” Kakashi’s eyes dipped down to the swollen nipples before he pulled down his mask.

X

“They are sensitive.” Naruto murmured as his fingers ruffled Kakashi’s hair. “Don’t bite like ah-“ His hips jerked on the desk as Kakashi lightly bit one nipple before he rolled it with his tongue. “It’s sensitive sensei.” Naruto complained. “I feel… oh wait-“ He gasped after Kakashi rolled the next nipple with his tongue.

Kakashi had not expected this when he had left his meeting but as he pinched one nipple until Naruto groaned and used his tongue to tease the other. He had to admit as he sucked softly that this was not too bad. He was actually enjoying the sounds he was driving out of Naruto.

It was a lucky thing that his Hokage robes had so much room. Although Kakashi would rather be out of them. He pushed a little more as he nipped again. That drove a cry out of Naruto before he shuddered and more milk flowed into Kakashi’s mouth. He had not expected to have a kink fulfilled in his office but anything was possible. It was not as if he truly minded the chance either. Things like this were to be celebrated as they came.

“Sensei sensei _sensei Kakashi_.” Naruto’s hands tightened sharply as he gasped and panted. Kakashi licked and softly bit and Naruto jerked up before he settled flat on the desk with a sigh. “Kakashi-sensei.” His voice was dazed.

“I think this one is dry now.” Kakashi mused. He moved to the other nipple as his hand palmed Naruto’s wet pants. Naruto’s whimper made Kakashi lick around the nipple softly. “Next one.”


End file.
